You Who Looked up to the Sky
by acciowolfsbane14
Summary: Lucy Strauss is adopted by the Strauss family, and suffered amnesia, when she first went into Fairy High, she saw a boy name Gray Fullbuster, who has a weird habit of looking up to the sky. She will realise that her past had something to do with why he likes to look up to the sky. Gray will fall in love at first sight with her, and will help her regain her memories of their time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The boy who looked up to the sky

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Please review this story! your reviews motivate me to write the chapters faster! I thank you for reading my first Graylu fic!**

**Go graylu!**

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy tail, (if I own it then Gray would already have feelings for Lucy XD)**

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Strauss."

Everyone in the whole class whispers, they all are curious of the new student who appears to be a Strauss too. The Strauss, are one of the more popular teams in Fairy Academy. The first of the sibling is Mirajane, she is mostly known for her appearances in the magazines, and she is quite the beauty and strength. Elfman, the only male of the Strauss siblings. He is scary but is gentle to his comrades and very protective of his sisters. Lisanna, she is known for her friendly and optimistic personality. She loves animals and possesses the ability to transform into them. On her day off she helped Mira and Elfman at their flowershop or cared for the stray animals at the animal shelter. And there's Lucy, she used to just be taught at home. The Strauss family found her when she was a small child and cared for her, and then after their parents died the one that's been the family rock is Elfman and Mirajane. While the rest of the Strauss uses transformation abilities, she's able to summon celestial spirits.

Back in the classroom, everyone whispers and mutters her name that made her more nervous, until a girl stood up and walk over towards her. She's Erza Scarlet, one of the members of the academy council. She had beautiful red hair and styled her uniform by wearing a dark burgundy cardigan and a black tie. "So you're Lucy huh? Welcome to the school," she asked with pride.

Lucy blushed; she took a breath and bowed in front of Erza. "Thank you very much! I look forward on working with every single one of you!"

Lucy looked up a little still bowing in front of Erza and saw all the students in the classroom laughing and smiling at her, meaning they already accepted her. She looked a little to the right and saw a boy staring out of the window, she knew he was looking up to the sky. Lucy gazed at him curiously; his untidy black hair and dark blue eyes caught her attention. He then tilted his eyes to her for a while, causing her to look down again blushing.

"Lucy, you've been bowing for a minute now. Raise your head," Erza said.

Lucy raised her head and blushed even more because she's embarrassed, she looked at everyone in the class and said nervously, "I'm sorry!"

The whole class laughed again, and the boy smiled quietly at her.

"Lucy-san, please sit next to Gray Fullbuster over there," Makao-sensei said.

Erza went back to her chair and Lucy walked over to her desk, next to the boy. She could hear girls whispering about how jealous they were. She looked at Gray, who's still staring at the sky. She looked at him, standing with jelly legs and gulping.

"U-um… it's nice to meet you Gray-san, I look forward on studying with you," Lucy said with a soft smile.

Gray looked at her, observing Lucy.

Her brown doe eyes, soft pink lips, silky blonde hair, and her flattering figure is all that Gray see.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Lucy," he said smiling back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One week after Meeting Him

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**There are two things I need to say: **

**1.I'm freaking sorry cos it's been one month or more since I upload another chapter, I promise I'll try to upload more soon :)**

**2. A Big shout out and Thank You to The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following this story, and thank you for alicegx and Nightingaledric666 for favoriting and following this story :) Please continue to support this story xD**

**The more reviews and follows this story has, the more I will upload :D**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own Fairy tail ( If I own it, Laxus will have a pairing xD)**

* * *

"Good morning everyone, today we're going to learn all about the history of magic," Makao-sensei said while writing on the chalk board. Lucy and the others took out their notebooks and started to write all the things Makao-sensei had written. It's been one week since she first studied at Fairy High,

Suddenly Lucy felt a small thing pricking her elbow; she turned her head and found a paper airplane.

"Psstt…"

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head around; she didn't see anyone calling her and went back to her books.

"Oi Lucy!" Gray whispered.

"What Gray?" Lucy whispered back.

Gray pointed his finger to the paper airplane; Lucy noticed his finger and opened the paper airplane. The airplane was made out of a ripped off page of a notebook, and there Gray wrote a message to her.

'I'm bored. -_-". Pls reply, Gray.' Lucy looked over to Gray, she grabbed her auto-quill (a stick with a glowing laser shaped like a feather, Lucy has a light turquoise one.) and began to write back to Gray. After she wrote back, she shaped the paper back into an airplane and looked to see if Makao-sensei is still writing. Then she flew the plane that landed on Gray's desk. Gray opened the paper and smiled at Lucy who was smiling at him too, he then took his navy blue auto-quill and wrote back to Lucy. They wrote to each other, to fill their boredom in Makao-sensei's class.

'Not now Gray, I need to study.'

'Come on Lucy, this class sucks, admit it.'

'Fine it is, but I need to study...'

'It's easy...'

'Easy for u to say. Ur good at this…'

Before Gray could answer her back, the bell rang. Gray swiftly wrote to her, and the whole class bid farewell to Makao-sensei. Gray walked over to Lucy's table; he bent down on his knee and placed the paper airplane on his palm.

"Milady," Gray said in a low voice.

Lucy blushed and took the airplane from his palm; she opened and read it. "Meet me afterschool on the rooftop of the right wing."

Gray stood up and patted her on the head, "See you then."

Lucy did not know how to react and just blushed slightly at him, before Gray went out of the class Lucy screamed at Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy called out.

Gray looked at Lucy's direction with one hand carrying his school bag and wearing his black school jacket around his waist.

"Fighting!" Lucy screamed with a cheeky smile.

Gray's eyes widened at her smile, he never saw someone that cheerful before. He then left the room, going to his next class. He stopped at a quiet corridor with no student outside; he leaned against the school wall remembering how Lucy smiled at him. He then smiled out of nowhere and blushed slightly.

"That girl…" Gray said, smiling.

* * *

Back at the classroom, Lucy sat back at her chair preparing the next book for the next lesson. She sat there, bored, she started to doodle at the back page of her notebook; she drew zigzag lines and started to draw a face. Suddenly a pair of hands slammed at her table.

"Lu-chan!" A blue haired girl greeted.

"Levy-chan, y-you scared me!" Lucy cried, quickly closing the page of her notebook.

"What's that you got there Lu-chan? Is it a sketch?" Levy asked tilting her head at Lucy, and trying to grab the notebook from her.

"N-no way! I'm not drawing anything!" Lucy said.

Levy smiled cunningly at her, she gave her a nasty look and leaned in towards her direction, "Lu-chan, you're drawing a guy right? Perhaps Gray-san?" she asked. Lucy felt her cheeks began to get hotter, tinges of pink started to cover her cheeks.

"N-no I'm not! I can't draw Gray's hair!" Lucy yelled at Levy.

"Oh? Gray is it? Not Gray-san?" Levy asked again, Levy and her witty questions do get the best out of Lucy. Lucy felt her cheeks even hotter than before, gulped at Levy and put her hands over her head, looking down, she's flustered.

"I-I have to go, see you Levy-chan!"

Then Lucy ran going away from Levy, suddenly she bumped into someone.

CRASH!

"Ow…" Lucy mumbled, she fell down on the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" the guy said. Lucy looked at the person who fell with her, pink hair, white scarf like scales around his neck loosely tied.

"Oi! What are you staring at?" the guy asked rudely.

"I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me!" Lucy said, running out of the room.

* * *

The guy stared in her direction, annoyed by her clumsiness. Then Levy came.

"Eh..Natsu-san? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"For the next class, damn that girl is clumsy…" Natsu said, ruffling his hair with an annoyed expression.

Levy chuckled, "Oh? That's Lucy-chan, Mira-senpai's younger sister; she's only been here for a week." "Lisa's sister huh?" He asked.

"She could be clumsy, but she likes reading, she's very kind too! You know, Gray-san likes to talk to her all the time in classes, they're close friends I think," Levy said honestly.

"Close with Gray?" Natsu asked, "She does seem familiar though."

"How?" Levy asked, "Have you known her for a long time?"

"No, it feels like I just know her. Her hair…" Then he closed his eyes, remembering something, a memory from the past. A girl running around near a big tree with him, her blonde hair and smile, then he called her name.

"Lucy…" Natsu said.

Natsu looked at Levy, "Well come on, let's get back to our seats, Alzack-sensei is coming."

Levy looked at Natsu and nodded at him. The both went to their seats again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Remember

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 3, told you it would be fast :)**

**This story will be mainly about a talk, next chapter's time setting will be the same time setting as this chapter, only it will be focused on Lucy and Gray. ( More graylu next chapter! *fangirl squeal xD) ****I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoy writing this one so much :)**

**Another shout out to the ones who follow, and favorite this story, I give you my thanks :) But really my biggest shout out is to The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr, girl you are awesome, seeing your reviews made my day, people like you are the reason why I kept writing, so friggin thank you so much. ( girl, we could be besties :) ) **

**So enough of me, as always more reviews, favorites, and follows, the more chapters to upload fast :)**

**Disclaimer ( Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, if I do then chapter 397 will be out since yesterday Lol, can't wait for the next level of GaLe xD )**

* * *

After school, the students hurriedly went out of school to pursue their activities. Some went with their friends, some stayed for remedial and projects, some went to work part-time, and two decided to meet at the school rooftop.

As Lucy makes her way to the rooftop, she was walking pass a school corridor. There where she was walking, a boy stood in front of her. Pink hair, scarf, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey," he called her out.

Lucy looked up to him; she saw his black eyes staring back at her with curiosity. She gulped, feeling so small she just replied with a small voice, "Hi…" she replied.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked.

"Um…to meet a friend," she replied. They stayed quiet for two minutes, saying nothing Lucy looked down at her feet. Then she realizes, Gray was still waiting.

"Well, I'll see you around I guess," Lucy said, leaving Natsu. But Natsu holds her wrist, and she looks back again at him, his black eyes that were staring at her were saying 'don't go.'

"I'm Natsu, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Strauss. It's Nice to meet you Natsu-kun," she said with a sweet smile and blushing cheeks, and then she reaches out a hand to shake with him.

Natsu accepts her hand and shake hands with her, suddenly a fragment; an image from his past appears on his mind. A little girl, same as his age, blond hair, and dolly doe brown eyes, pink blushing cheeks, and small plump lip that was smiling. She said to him, reaches out a hand, "I'm Lucy; it's nice to meet you."

"Lucy," he said to her, in a way that seemed like he has found a precious lost thing. "Lucy," he kept repeating her name.

"Natsu-kun, is anything wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy," Natsu said with eyes that say 'I can't believe it', just as he was about to hug her, a girl appeared from the back.

"Natsu, Makao-sensei asked for you," she said. She had white hair, beautiful sparkling eyes, and a soft gentle aura around her. She's Mirajane Strauss, Lucy's oldest sister.

"Damn it," Natsu said. Looking once again at Lucy, and leaving with Mirajane. Mirajane walks off with Natsu, and then looks again at Lucy, this time smiling gently.

"Lucy, I believe someone is waiting for you," she said quietly enough only for Lucy to hear, then winked.

* * *

Then Mirajane left with Natsu, but they stopped in front of another corridor, quieter than the one where he met Lucy.

"Natsu," Mirajane called out softly. Natsu looked at her, her pleading eyes.

"Natsu, please don't do that to Lucy again," Mirajane asked sweetly.

Natsu looked at Mirajane with a disagreeing look on his face. "Why? It's not like I was gonna freak the hell out of her...oh and by the way I just knew from Levy that you're her sister."

"Natsu," Mirajane looks at him sadly, she began to cross her hands, "N-Natsu, Lucy doesn't remember you," Mirajane said, her voice was filled with sadness and it hurts her.

Natsu looked Mirajane with shocking eyes, "No, no, no, it's not possible," Natsu ranted.

"Natsu," Mirajane said, "Eleven years ago, Lucy had an accident and she suffered amnesia, the only ones she could remember were us, her family. It happened after our parent's choice to leave the move away; it was for her own good Natsu. She loved you so much, you were her best friend Natsu, she told me that when we were little, I never knew you before but I know that Lucy really cares for you, and Gray."

"I know that she cared Mira, but how did she get into an accident?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, she said she was going out to play for a while, but then we got a phone call from the hospital saying Lucy was injured badly. Until now, she never had her memory back; there I swear that I will protect my sister no matter what," Mira declared, "So Natsu, if you had the intentions to –"

Natsu cuts Mirajane's sentence, "I never had that kind of intention Mira, I would never freak her out, I guessed I almost forgotten her all these year, how could I do that?" Natsu proclaimed.

He was angry at himself, how could he almost forgot her, her hair, her smile, the way she was there for him, he felt he was the lowest human being in this world, he glared at his feet, and kicked the lockers on the hallway.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Go easy on yourself Natsu, I mean you never met me, and I barely know you, all that matters is that you remember now," Mira smiled, "I ask of you this Natsu, Lucy never told Lisa or Elfman anything about her friendship with you, so please, all of this is just a secret between the two of us, don't encourage Lucy to remember Natsu," Mira said.

"Why not Mira? I want her back, I want Lucy back," Natsu said impatiently.

"Natsu, Lucy was always quiet and alone when she was little, you and Gray was able to make her smile, and I thank you for that but, I know she will, on her own remember soon," Mira smiled gently at him, "In fact, I believe once she remembers, she will tell Lisa and Elfman soon, trust me."

"I do Mira," Natsu said, "But you were wrong about one thing."

Natsu smiled at Mirajane, "It wasn't me who made her smile, and it was her that made me smile again."

Mira gently looked to the sky; she smiled and asked Natsu, "You love her don't you?"

Natsu followed Mira; he looked into the same sunset sky.

"Yeah...I do."

* * *

**Guys, what do you think of this chapter? please review on it... if it sucks then, I'll remake this chapter only with a different plot. **

**Oh and one more question guys, what do you think of chapter 396? I just ughh... I love it. The best chapter ever. So there you guys, two questions, this chapter, and chapter 396, leave your replies at the review section of this story.**

**Until then, take care :)**

**AccioWolfsbane14**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back Off

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Hi Guys, chapter 4 is up and 5 is on the way... hope you enjoy :)**

**A big shout out to The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr, Fairytailover, JessieStorm40, Nightingaledric666, ShadowyBlue, Stardust712, alicegx, danielajcjdl, janekins, nightmarerabbitalice, shiningkitty :)**

**The more reviews the faster I will update :)**

**Disclaimer ( Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, if I do then chapter 397 will be out by now xD)**

Lucy went to the rooftop; hopefully Gray isn't angry at her for being late. She opened the door and looked left then right, but she didn't see any Gray. She went to the railing, and saw a beautiful view of sunset, orange colors, yellow, and a little bit of red. She stared in awe, until a pair of hands, suddenly pat her shoulder. "Boo!" a voice yelled. Lucy gasped loudly and pushed herself to the edge of the railing, she closed her eyes because she knew that she was going to fall, her stomach dropped, and her legs felt like jelly.

Suddenly a hand grabs her waist and pulled her in, while another grabbed her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Gray, their faces were only a couple of centimeters apart, and with her instincts Lucy just puts her hands on his chest, not knowing why she did it. Their eyes gazed at each other, his dark blue eyes and her brown eyes stared at each other passionately, he felt his chest was going to melt, and a knot grew inside her stomach, but then he lets go of her and looked away.

"Ah…I'm sorry, for that earlier and for spooking the hell out of you," Gray said. Lucy could look through his ears that he was blushing so badly, and she puts her arms behind her back and looked down to her feet.

"N-no, it was my fault for being that c-careless," Lucy said bashfully. Gray looked at her, her face, her innocent face, her slightly tinted cheeks, and small soft plump lips. He chuckled and ruffled her head.

"Heh…you're more adorable than I expect you to be," he said to her.

Lucy felt her cheeks began to warm up, her whole face was red. "W-what do you mean?" Lucy said in a moody way.

"Never mind me, I brought some strawberry ice earlier, but it kinda start to melt a little," Gray said, didn't want to disappoint Lucy. He handed over her the small cup of milk shaved ice covered with Strawberry syrup and strawberries, she accepts it and looked happy.

"Why don't we eat it here? Together?" Lucy insisted.

"Yeah sure!" Gray said, with an excited grin on his face.

* * *

They sat on the rooftop floor, crossing their legs; Lucy puts the ice on her lap and starts to scoop some to eat. As she ate the ice, a small satisfied smile crept up on her face, she blushed happily. Gray looked at her, happy that he was able to see her smile, he used his index finger and swiped her left cheek, swiping off a small shard of ice and licks it off his finger. Lucy looked at him, and just realized how handsome he actually is.

"Thank you, strawberry ice is my favorite," Lucy said to Gray.

"Nah… it's not a big deal, I knew you would like it, it's my favorite too," Gray replied, looking into the sunset.

Lucy looked at him, and then to the sunset, "Why do you like to look at the sky, Gray?"

Gray looked at her, he smiled and pats her head, "That, I will answer soon," he said.

"You know I'm getting curious at it, why?" she demanded.

He grinned cheekily and ruffled her hair a bit rough than before, "Curiosity kills the cat. You'll know why someday."

Lucy chuckled; she looked at her now empty cup of strawberry ice, "You know, somehow I feel like I know you, I don't know why but I remember eating strawberry ice with a boy, though it never happened," Lucy chuckled, "I guess it's just a dream."

"No it isn't, you might think it is, but I know you think it really did happened," Gray said. He reached his pocket and handed her a frog folded out of paper, "I made this, a long, long time ago, to a girl. She's sweet, kind, caring, but she left," Gray said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I would do anything to have her with me again," Gray said. Lucy stared into his depressed looking eyes; she grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're a great guy Gray, I'm sure she'll come back to you," Lucy said.

"I know she will," Gray said, "Soon."

"Gray, why are you acting like my best friend?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Dummy, I am your best friend," Gray said as small streaks of pink tinted his cheeks.

"Thank you, Gray," she said as they spent the whole time watching until the sun almost sets.

* * *

As they finally went home, to their separate ways, Gray went and walk by the sideway. Suddenly it began to rain.

"Dammit," Gray said running home. Gray ran as fast as he could, safely too. Suddenly a familiar pink haired boy appeared in front of him.

"Natsu," Gray said.

"Gray," he replied.

* * *

They finally settled that they should talk for a while, so they decided to take shelter under a bus stop.

"So I guess you've met her," Gray said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," Natsu replied quietly.

"She's even beautiful than eleven years ago," Gray said.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, in his quiet voice.

"How long have you realized?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked over to him; he looked at him with his stomach down. "What do you mea-"

"You know what I mean you bastard, don't act dumb," Natsu yelled.

"I know since I first saw her," Gray said, "I know her everywhere, I know what happened to her."

"Oh really? Do you know how she got it?" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah I guess so," Gray said.

Impatiently Natsu looked over to Gray, eyes full of jealousy and a little bit of hatred.

"Look," Natsu said, "I am going to say this one more time since eleven years ago, I may have almost forgotten her, unlike you who always remembered her, I know this is selfish of me to say, but,"

"I love Lucy, Lucy is mine, back off Gray," Natsu demanded.

Gray looked at Natsu, he grinned mischievously. "That Natsu, I can't do."

"I like you, also love Lucy, I love her more than you do, that I can swear by," Gray claimed.

"So, that's why back off," Gray said.

With that he left Natsu, who looked at him from his back with anger and jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gray's Best Day Ever

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Hi guys, sorry for the late post... I'm trying to balance school and writing. So sorry...**

**First of all, thank you all for still staying loyal to this story... and that this fic is more adorable than the usual ( Well in my opinion ) So as always reviews made my day and the more reviews the faster I will update this fic. Well enough of me..I'll see you soon! ****shout outs to all of you who fav, follow, and review! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's work. (If it's mine then I'll probably make more Graylu in FT ._.)**

* * *

Gray went home, to his small apartment, it isn't very tidy and not decorated with posh and new furniture, and he just had one red couch, a small kitchen area, and a television in his living room, and a small tiny bedroom with a small table. He slouched around the room and somehow ended up lying on the couch.

* * *

Gray napped on his couch for quite a long time, and it began to rain heavier outside. Suddenly someone knocked on his door. "Gray…" the voice from outside called out with a small voice. "Gray open up please… it's me, Lucy." Gray quickly tidies his shirt and pulled his hair back, and then he opens his door, gazing at Lucy, who had damp hair because of the rain.

"Hey, come on in," Gray said in a deep sexy voice. With that he let Lucy in. Lucy looked around Gray's room, and thought that this was normal for a guy to have his room messy like this. Gray appeared, holding a white shirt from his room. Gray tossed the shirt towards Lucy, and it landed on her head.

"Use that shirt, your clothes is wet. It's big enough to cover you up," Gray said. Lucy picked it off from her head and looked at Gray with soft eyes.

"T-thank you…" Lucy said in a small voice. "Gray, d-do you mind to turn around for a while?"

Gray blushed heavily, "Y-yeah sure, take your time," he replied. Before turning around, he's able to catch a glimpse of her lacy white bra, it had a lace bow in the middle, and it was see through since her clothes are wet. He blushed heavier, and shakes his head to prevent unnecessary thoughts enter his head. After Lucy took off her skirt and shirt, she began to put on Gray's shirt, as she buttons the shirt, his scent started to smell, the scent of the sky and rain. Lucy blushed at his scent, and then she thought, 'maybe I like Gray.' She abandoned that childish thought and looked over towards Gray, from his back she could see that he was blushing heavily.

"Gray, I'm done," Lucy said. Gray turned around and looked at her, his shirt covered her body and stopped on the upper part of her thigh, which made her white panties easier to see, his shirt hugs her hourglass figure, her curves, she looked heavenly.

"Not bad, Lucy," Gray grinned, "I'm going to make us instant ramen, so just sit back and relax." Gray walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a package of instant ramen from his cabinet, suddenly he felt Lucy tugging his shirt. He turned around and saw a gentle and soft expression on Lucy's face, her small plump lips began to open and it just made it look more kissable.

* * *

"Gray, ramen isn't healthy," Lucy said. She looked into his cabinet and found some vegetables, tomato sauce, and an egg, and then she could smell the scent of fluffy rice coming from his rice cooker. "Gray, I'm going to cook us dinner, then I'm going to clean this place!" Lucy said.

"Oi Lucy, you can't be serious," Gray said.

"I am serious Gray, just go sit back and relax, I'll have dinner ready soon," Lucy said, "This is the least I could do since you're being so nice to me," Lucy said looking into Gray's eyes.

Gray looked into Lucy's eyes, they were serious and determined. Gray sighed and patted her head. "Boy, do I need you Lucy…" Gray chuckled, "Thank you."

Lucy washed the carrots, onion, and pepper, she also washed the knife. As she began to cut the carrots, her vision started to become blurry, and she could feel her knees were going to drop. Gray looked over to Lucy, and saw that she needed help. Suddenly, Gray, who rose from the couch, who was reading his book, went over to Lucy. From the back with one hand he held her stomach, and the other he cupped her forehead. "Lucy, you have a cold, let me continue the cooking," Gray said.

"No! Please let me do this, I want to do something nice for you Gray," Lucy proclaimed.

Gray looked to Lucy, who he thought was more stubborn than what she appeared to be, "Well, why don't we cook together then?" Gray offered.

"Fine, but I'm cutting the vegetables," Lucy said. She began to cut the vegetables, this time Gray was watching her through his reading glasses. Lucy started to cut, but her hands were trembling and her vision began to blur. Gray combed his hair with finger, and puts strands of hair behind his left ear. He began to think about how he held her stomach, suddenly he felt her heart skipped a beat. He went behind her again, and put his hands on top of her.

"G-Gray, what a-are you doing?" Lucy asked, flustered. Lucy swear she could feel Gray's hearbeat.

"Now don't think I'm gonna do things to you, I was just going to help you cut the vegetables," Gray said. Lucy decided to stay quiet and Gray's hand began to move along with her hand and cut pieces and pieces of carrots.

* * *

After they cook, the finished product was a plate of fluffy omelet rice. Lucy put two spoons on the side of the omurice, and sat on the couch with Gray. Gray looked to the omurice and began to grin like a boy. "Looks good Lucy! I'm going to eat." Before Gray could put a spoonful of it in his mouth, Lucy coughed.

"G-Gray, since you helped me cook, allow me to feed you," Lucy said with a soft smile. Gray replied with a blush, he thought that this was probably the best day of his life.

"Sure, but I-I'm going to feed you to Lucy," Gray said with a stutter.

Lucy scooped a spoonful of omurice and pressed the spoon gently again Gray's lips, Gray opened his mouth and he could taste the soft egg and the seasoned rice and vegetable. "D-Dang, it's good Luce!"

"My turn!" Gray grinned, "open up," Gray said.

With this, he puts a spoonful of omurice into Lucy's mouth. "It's good," Lucy said ,smiling.

* * *

After putting the empty plate in the sink, Lucy sat on the couch and cupped her hand on her forehead. It's nine in the evening. She texted someone for quite a while and looked over to Gray, who was sitting beside her. "Gray, my cold, it's getting worse," Lucy said, "It's getting late Gray, I was wondering, since tomorrow's Saturday, can I stay over at your house? Mira-nee and Elf-nii has given me permission to. Do you mind Gray?"

'Darn it,' Gray thought, this was officially his best day ever.

"Not at all, just make yourself at home Lucy," Gray said.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beautiful Whispers

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Hello guys, I'm a bit bummed out because last chapter there aren't a lot who fav and follow, but who cares, I write in what I love and imagine anyways :) As usual fav, follow, and review, the more review, the more I'll post. Feel free to share this into a fanfiction community :) Enough of me, see you soon guys!**

**shout outs to : ********The AwesHum GuRl Jt StAr, WendyMarvell123, alicegx, dreamer' , duncundog, janekins, kawaiisweeto23, shiningkitty, whitefallenangel.13, yumehimeneverdies, Queene Rose, ShadowyBlue, .744, Nathy-Chan Tenshi, LivingAFearlessLife09 (Love your pen name btw), Fairytailover, AttackonKings, AsDarknessSpreads, IcePrinceRay, JessieStorm40, MelodyTheKitten, NightWingz, Nightingalderi666, Stardust712, Shiranai Atsune :)**

******Review replies: **

******The AwEsHum GuRl Jt StAr: Thank you so much, you're amazingg girl! ;)**

******StrangerDanger: Thank youu xD**

******xxxchatonxx: Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil de ta part :) ( Yep, I'm learning french guys xD )**

******Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail **

* * *

"Lucy, why did you come to my house?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked at Gray, with her body wrapped around a dark blue blanket. "Well, after we ate all that ice and went home, I found a small child," She said, sniffling, "She's lost and crying, poor thing, I came to her and helped her to her home. She told me her name is Asuka, and where her house is, it began to rain and I carried her quickly to home. Then I gave her over to her mom, who is an immigrant mage. She offered me to stay because it's raining, but I said no. And then I remembered your address since it isn't far. I came only for shelter until the rain stopped, and I guess you know the rest," Lucy explained without missing a single detail.

"I'm glad you chose to come over instead Lucy," Gray said, smiling to himself because Lucy chose to stay with him instead with others.

"Yeah, it's better when you're with your best friend," Lucy said cheerfully.

Gray looked down, feeling somehow disappointed because of her sentence. It felt like he's been friend zoned by Lucy.

"I wonder what Elf-nii would say though," Lucy said, snuggling inside the blanket. Gray looked over to her; suddenly he felt something creeping up to him.

"Wait, I thought you said he knew you were staying over," Gray said with a panicking expression on his face.

"W-well…I meant Mira-nee will tell Elf-nii for me," Lucy said with an innocent yet guilty expression.

'I'm dead,' Gray thought. "Well get some rest then, you can use my bed," Gray said to Lucy in a quick yet scared voice.

"Haii!" Lucy said in a happy tone.

'Yep, I'm dead.' Gray thought again.

Meanwhile, things are certainly happening loudly in the Strauss household.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Elfman yelled.

"YOU FREAKING LET THAT GRAY TO HAVE LUCY UNTIL SATURDAY?!" he yelled again.

"Well, it's the opposite actually, I let Lucy to stay over at Gray's apartment," Mira said softly.

"Why Mira-nee, why you let Lu-chan stay at Gray's?" Lisanna asked gently.

"She wants to, besides I don't think weird things will happen," Mira said.

Lisanna began to scrub her hand at the sink in the kitchen, as Mira took a sip of tea from her mug. "That's so romantic, I wonder if Lucy will-"

"NO SHE WON'T! SHE WON'T DO THAT WITH GRAY, JUST YOU WAIT, I'M GONNA MAKE THAT GRAY FEEL SORRY FOR IT!" Elfman declared.

"Elfman, keep your voice down please." Mira said gently while sipping her tea, although there seemed to be a little pinch of seriousness in her voice.

"H-haii, nee-san," Elfman said, choosing to forfeit after what Mirajane said to him.

Lisanna dried her hand with the paper towel and looked over to both of her older siblings in the kitchen, she smiled. "Lucy's so lucky to be able to stay over Gray's house," Lisanna said, looking over to Elfman who looked annoyed, "I wish I could do the same with Natsu," Lisanna said with a jealous pout on her face.

"BAKA!" Elfman yelled.

* * *

Back over to Gray's house, Lucy's already asleep in his bed. And Gray is just washing the dishes. After being scared of Elfman, eating ice earlier with Lucy, confronted by Natsu, and Lucy's now in his bed sleeping, he surely had a whole day. He washed and dried his hands after washing the dishes, looking at Lucy from the door, she's asleep. She looks so peaceful.

Gray came over to her side of the bed, looking over her beautiful face. He softly caressed her cheek, and run his hand through her blonde hair. He brings his face closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead, and then he started to whisper to her.

"The day you left me, I was so scared of being alone, I had no friends. Then when you came again, I was so happy to see you again. Lucy Strauss, for the rest of my life, with or without you, I will always be there for you, through everything, I will always be there. Even though the sky is blue, even though at night there are a lot of stars, I will always know where to find you. Lucy, I love you," Gray said softly to her, if only she could hear his sweet nothings. There he repeated saying 'I love you' to Lucy. Then he decided to sleep next to her, which he's hopeless at due to his pounding chest.

As for tomorrow, Gray planned to take her out to the amusement park and confess to her.

* * *

**So how did I do? how's the ending? let me know in the reviews! If you have any ideas on what they should do, feel free to add that along with your review too :) Bye guys, I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Honest Confession

**You Who Looked up to the Sky**

**Hello guys, big thanks for your support for my fanfic, I'm still wondering wether I should end this in chapter 15 or more... The more reviews, fav, and follow, the more faster the story will come out. Thanks! I'll see you soon :)**

**Shout outs to: ********The AwesHum GuRl Jt StAr, WendyMarvell123, alicegx, dreamer' , duncundog, janekins, kawaiisweeto23, shiningkitty, whitefallenangel.13, yumehimeneverdies, Queene Rose, ShadowyBlue, .744, Nathy-Chan Tenshi, LivingAFearlessLife09 (Love your pen name btw), Fairytailover, AttackonKings, AsDarknessSpreads, IcePrinceRay, JessieStorm40, MelodyTheKitten, NightWingz, Nightingalderi666, Stardust712, Shiranai Atsune, Shugo Fairy 4eva, Kimsue22. Thank you for your support Xd. Especially to The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr, you've been with me since day one! so thank you so muchh :)**

**********Disclaimer: Hiro mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gray wiggled all around the bed, without noticing his face lands between Lucy's chests. Gray opened his droopy eyes, and blinks a couple of times before realizing what he's looking at now. Gray widened his eyes and forfeit from Lucy, he jumped out of the bed. He blushed so badly, he almost wanted to say 'oh crap' out loud, but he managed to restrain himself.

Gray changed his grey shirt into a black slim fitting hoodie and picks up his phone. He pressed buttons after buttons and his phone starts to call someone.

* * *

"Hello?" a girl's voice called out.

"It's me," Gray answers.

"Oh, Gray. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need a favor. I'm coming over for a bit, is it okay?" Gray asked.

"Well it's still 5 in the morning, but sure why not," she answered.

"Thanks," Gray said. And they both hang up. Gray looked over to Lucy, who's still sleeping, he fixes the blanket and covers her with it again, then kissed the tip of her nose before he leaves.

* * *

Gray walked on streets, and found himself in front of a small house. He knocked and the door opened, revealing a certain red-haired mage in front of him.

"Erza," Gray said.

"I'm pleased to have you Gray," Erza said as he let Gray inside. "But I must say, your timing isn't that well."

Gray chuckled and looked at Erza, "Sorry."

"What do you need me for?" Erza asked.

"I need to borrow some of your clothes for Lucy," Gray said.

"Lucy?" Erza asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, she's staying over, I need to borrow your clothes cause I don't have any that'll fit her," Gray said. Then he sat at Erza's couch.

"Fine, hold on for a minute," Erza said, going upstairs to grab some clothes. After that, Erza went down and put the clothes inside a paper bag. She hands them over to Gray. "Here you go," Erza said.

"Thanks," Gray answered, "I'll be one my way then." Gray turned his body and starts to walk to the door.

* * *

"Wait," Erza called out, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I still need you to answer me," Erza said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I'm still considering it," Gray replied solemnly.

"You don't want to be in the student council?" Erza said, shooting a disappointed look at Gray. Gray looks toward Erza and shot her a serious look.

"Erza, the council is doing okay now; it's not one of my goals. My goals are still the same, protect 'that' person and get stronger. The council's fine Erza, you won't need me, with you as the second vice leader, Mira as the secretary, and Laxus as the treasurer, it won't fall apart with Gramps watching too. I won't fit in with a bunch of elite and talented kids," Gray said casually.

"We have always wanted to recruit you, you know," Erza replied, "Your scores, not to mention ability, we need it, you'd make a good officer," Erza sighed.

"Give that rank to Natsu," Gray said, "He wants it better than I do, that flame brain always changes the way he act when you're around."

Erza chuckled, "Yes, I'd imagine he'd brag to that girl he likes," Gray stiffened at what Erza had said.

"I'll take it," Gray suddenly said.

"What?" Erza said.

"I take your offer, you got yourself a head officer," Gray said proudly.

"Great!" Erza said, "You're now a part of us Gray, I'll keep you posted on meetings. Your duties start next Monday, you'll be patrolling on the third period with me and the sixth period with Freed, he's the keeper of records."

"Thanks," Gray said, and then he turned his body again and left.

* * *

Back at Gray's apartment, Gray went home and starts to run his fingers over her hair. Lucy opened her eye gently; looking at Gray's smiling face. She blushed and smile to him.

"Good morning," Lucy said in a small voice.

"Good morning," Gray replied.

"How long have you been awake?" Lucy asked.

"Long enough," Gray replied. "I've brought you some clothes, those are Erza's. I asked her to lend me some. Go take a bath and change, we're going to go and get something to eat," with that he put the bag on the bed, and Gray left the room.

* * *

Lucy opened the bag, and found a dark blue cardigan, sleeveless button up white shirt with a dark blue bow, a black skirt, sheer black tights, a pair of shoes, and a pair of undergarments to wear. After she had bath, she changed into it, let her hair loose, and get out of Gray's apartment. Outside she found Gray, staring into the blue sky again, who had changed his clothes into a white button up shirt with a black shirt underneath, long black pants and a pair of black shoes. Lucy took notice that Gray also wore a cross necklace.

"Hey," Lucy said in a cheerful tone, "ready to go, Gray?" Lucy asked.

Gray paused, he officially saw an angel in front of him. She's so beautiful; she looks so cute yet seductive in front of him.

"Yeah, sure," Gray said. And then they left and walked together.

* * *

As they were walking, the sun hasn't fully risen yet. It's still six in the morning. They walked around, people are still sleeping and some are opening and cleaning their shops. Lucy looked over to Gray. "Gray why do you like to look at the sky?" she asked.

"Well, remember I said that I'll tell you soon?" Gray said. Lucy grabbed his hand into hers, and intertwined their fingers together.

"Mm-hmm," Lucy replied like a child. Gray looked at her and smiled softly to her.

"I'm going to tell you today Luce," he said with a grin, "but later."

Lucy smiled at Gray, and purred against his shoulder. "Okay!" she replied cheerfully.

Lucy looked over Gray and saw a poster on a shop window; she tugged on Gray's shirt and manages to get his attention. "Gray look, it says the amusement park is closed today," Lucy said.

'Darn it,' Gray thought. 'Looks like I have to do a little bit of improvisation.'

"Yeah, I guess you're right Lucy," Gray said.

They stopped at nearby convenient store and buy bread for breakfast. Then they stopped at a river beside a road where they could see the sun rise. Then they began to start eating their breads.

* * *

"Gray, why do you look so nervous?" Lucy asked, "Is it because of me?" she asked, teasing Gray.

"Yeah, it's because of you," Gray grinned, "I'm so afraid of what Elfman's gonna do to me."

Lucy laughed, "Don't worry; he'll get over it once I'm back home."

"Yeah," Gray said quietly.

After they finished their breads, Gray looked at Lucy, who was blushing warmly, looking at the rising sun. Gray blushed, then his breaths heavily before looking at Lucy.

"Lucy I have something I want to tell you," Gray said.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy said softly. Gray gathered up courage and puts Lucy's hand in his.

* * *

"Lucy, from the first moment I saw you entered the classroom, I thought that you weren't pretty, that you weren't nice, I thought that you weren't a normal girl," Gray said. Lucy looked at him, and then looked down, feeling heartbroken at the things Gray said. But then Gray caressed her face and they looked into each other's eyes, still sitting on the green grass.

"Lucy, you aren't pretty, but you're beautiful. You aren't nice, you are amazing. You aren't a normal girl for me, but you are the only one. Lucy I'm going to say this, it ain't easy to say, but Lucy," Gray then paused. "I love you!" then Gray embraced Lucy tightly. Lucy felt the gush of emotions that Gray let out, she could feel his warm body, she blushed, maybe she did also have feelings for this Gray Fullbuster, but somehow she also isn't sure.

* * *

"Gray," Lucy said softly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You're hugging me too tight," Lucy said.

Gray backed away from Lucy, and then stared at the sunrise again. "Sorry," he said in an embarrassed tone.

Then Lucy giggled, staring at the sunrise with him too.

Gray sat quietly besides her, wishing to know her reply, but he thinks that he had enough for a while. So he sat quietly, planning to ask her answer a bit later.

* * *

**Hi again, sorry for the story cut here. The answer will be on the next chapter and that means this story won't be over soon too. So keep on reading and thank you! xD**


End file.
